ruuddevilfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Four: Arrival at Forodwaith
Arrival at Forodwaith After days of travel, our companions arrived at the borders of Forodwaith. "Ah, here we are.", Ross said, "I've heard many tales about this region.". "I doubt they were good tales, for there was nothing but evil in this place.", Zarceleg said, "The kingdom of Angmar used to rule this land. From here they brought destruction to the men of Arnor.". Sam laughed and said: "That they did. But they made a deadly mistake. You see, the left the hobbits untouched. And we hobbits helped with the downfall of Angmar!". "I don't recall there being any hobbits at the siege of Carn Dum, Sam.", Ciphereth said with a smile. "Bah. It would've been better for all of Middle-Earth if they just wiped out the hobbits.", Zeglagorth said. Everyone went silent and turned to Zeglagorth. Zarceleg walked towards him and was about to argue with him again, when Maxodred stopped him. "We have no time for this.", he said, "There's a snow storm coming, so we have to find shelter." After walking for a short while, the snow strom catched up with the travelers. But luckily, Zarceleg found something. "Look over there!", he called out, "It's an old ruin. I'm sure we can use it as a shelter!". He and the others walked through a series of old, crumbling walls and then arrived at a big fortress built into the mountain. After exploring it a bit, Zeglagorth grinned and whispered: "Welcome to Carn Dum.". "How do you know for sure this is Carn Dum?", Ross asked. "I can sense it, sense the dark powers concealed in this place.", Zeglagorth replied, "It's very fascinating, isn't it?". "Questionable.", Ciphereth said, "But I too feel the power of the dark arts. It is best if we leave here as soon as we can." "Why not just... stay.", Zeglagorth said with a mysterious tone in his voice. "Why would you want to stay here and... What is wrong with your eyes?", Sam said, looking at Zeglagorth's eyes, which started to glow with a green light. Zeglagorth walked away and went to a room, presumably used for ritual by old Angmar sorcerers. At each side of the room there was a door. In the center of the room was a pedestal, which had a large bowl on it. From the bowl came a strange, green fog. The group followed Zeglagorth here, and when he noticed them, he said: "You shouldn't have followed me. How can you be such fools?". He used magic to lock all the doors, except the northern one. He ran through it and then locked it aswell. Zarceleg shouted angrily: "I told you we couldn't trust him!", as he tried opening the doors. "It seems we are stuck here.", Sam said, "And without food! What will we do without food?". "We need to find a way out of here first.", Ross said, "Then we can start worrying about food.". However, they didn't get much time to find their way out. Zeglagorth made his way to a small balcony overlooking the room. "I used to be a council member of Jondor, you know?", he said, "But I got exiled. For a little experimentation!". He grabbed his sword and pointed it at the strange bowl. "And now I'll show them what I have become!", he said, "But first, I'll have to show you. Farewell, my 'friends'." The fog from the bowl gegan to fill the room. From the fog came strange voiced, which soon found out to be from minions summoned by Zeglagorth. Our heroes were surrounded by horrible creatures. "Have a nice day.", Zeglagorth said with a laugh, "It'll be your last. Minions, kills!". As he gave the order, he walked away and disappeared. "Take up your arms, friends!", Maxodred yelled out, "It is time to send these foul creatures back to the abyss!". He threw his spear through the head of one of them, and then continued to fight them with his sword. The others immediately followed his lead lead. Zeglagorth's minions were no match for their blades. After a while, Sam yelld: "I got one!". But when he turned around, he saw that all of the monsters were already slaughtered. "you could've left some for me!", he said, disappointed. Everyone laughed merrily about this, except Zarceleg. He was too busy trying to break one of the doors down. "Leave that to me.", Maxodred said, as he changed into a horse. He kicked down the door, so they could escape, turning back into a human afterwards. "This place is like a maze.", Ross said, after they walked around for a short while, "How are we ever going to get out?". "Do not worry.", Ciphereth replied, "I'm sure we'll...". She stopped talking. "Did you hear that? It sounded like someone called for help.". They went to where they thought the sound came from. Ciphereth was right. They arrived in a corridor with cells on both sides. When they went past one, they saw an elf in it. He was alive. When he noticed them, he cried out: "Praise the Valar! Aid has come at last!". Ciphereth walked towards him and asked: "What is your name, elf, and how did you get here?". Glad to see another elf, he answered: "My name is Adanor, I'm a scholar and loremaster. I used to be in the council of the Black Phoenix, but I'm the last known survivor.". "The Black Phoenix?", Maxodred said, "I've heard of them, but never found any proof of their existence.". "That doesn't surprise me. We were a very secretive order.", Adanor said. "And how did you get here?", Ross asked. "I travelled into Forodwaith with the dwarves. We set up an encampment not far from here.", Adanor said, "But I noticed dark energies coming from here, so I decided to investigate. However, that's where my memory stops.". "Did you come here alone?", Ciphereth asked. "I did not.", he replied, "I came here with another elf. He called himself the 'Guide of Jondor'. However, he is dead now.". "We'll get you out of here.", Sam said, as he grabbed a key and unlocked the door. "Where did you get that from?, Ross asked. "They were at the door over there.", Sam replied. "Thank you, master hobbit.", Adanor said, "Now follow me, I know how to get out of this place.". After walking through many more halls, they finally returned at the main entrance. "Finally, food!.", Sam and Adanor both yelled, as they ran to the provisions. "Eat as much as you need, Adanor, but be quick. We must leave here as soon as possible.", Ciphereth said, "Our old ally has betrayed us, and he may still be here." "Very well. I shall bring you to the encampment.", Adanor replied, "There you can rest.". And after a well deserved meal, our friends ventured towards the dwarves.